suss2fandomcom-20200214-history
NHPI
NHPI is a highly complex and formulated solution for minimising or eliminating limbic stimulation in a compromising or stiff situation/event. It has been developed, used and tested by many members of the suss community, including members from Poontech Inc and Doppelmayr LLC. While its main application area is within science, mathematics and physics, it can be applied to a wide range of other applications such as interactions, encryption and general security. Explanation In any given situation involving multiple entities or parties, there is a possibility for what's known as homo (H), to be present. This possibility increases the unwanted risk of vulnerability/insecurity penetration, which is required by law to be eliminated. The formula itself is designed to guarantee zero homo is present at any given time in any given scenario, provided the formula is applied correctly and efficiently. The mathematical factors taken into consideration in this formula are: * The total count per gender of persons present * The nudity involved per gender (unit: mNu, fNu) * The similarities between the produced liquid and lotion (unit: Lot) * The frequency of testicular impacts (unit: I) * No homo (unit: NH) * Additionally the NH/s (unit: NHPS) * ECM (Eye Contact Made) - whether eye contact has been made between bros for this sesh The initilisation "NHPI" is derived from "No Homo Per Impact", which is deriven from the complex mathematical formula behind the theorem. The theorem goes as follows: H = mNu/((total present - nu) + fNu*1.75)*(1+ECM) This is the risk factor present in every scenario that requires the theorem itself. NHPI = I/NHPS = I/NH/s TH (total homo, post-homo) = H/NHPI This shows that NHPI is equal to no homo per impact. A rough guideline set in place to assure a safe H factor is to maintain a minimum of 1 NHPI. There are additional factors required to be taken into consideration in the equation, such as whether a party is merely watching the event, in this case the final product is multiplied by 0.49. NH Damage When a H/NHPI index level is too low, severe NH damage (NHD) can occur. This damage is permanent and irredeemable and can be fatal if not treated quickly and properly. It is a common urban legend that the effects of NHD can be cured by application of a liquid with a very high Lot level, however there is no evidence to support this statement. Origination The exact origination of NHPI is unknown to suss historians, however many cases of failure and success in applying the theorem in a bro situation have been documented. Bros have been reportedly accidentally turned homosexual after failing to apply NHPI when in a bro-on-bro situation, due to having made eye contact, failed to maintain a constant minimum of 1 NHPI, or just straight up turned during the experience. Victims of failure have reported to have been ridiculed and humiliated for being homo. These reports explain how the victims have been assaulted with statements like "eyo das gay mayn" and "whoa bro we was bro but den u go n homo doe bro". It is difficult to completely document the relevant events that occur around this theorem due to bros lyin all the tym. FH A later branch of NHPI was established and formulated, it is known as the furry homo (FH) branch of NHPI mathematics, or FHNHPI for short. This branch deals with calculating and quantifying H levels when furry content is a contributor of said homo. Earlier on in the forming of the original NHPI theorem there were several branching theories showing that the furry homo equation was simply a linear multiplication, or simple exponentiation. All of these theories had at least one major hole that founders and researchers alike were unable to solve. One major example was part of the most commonly believed theory at the time: the Nobromo theory, this problem went unanswered for decades. Essentially it stated that furry homo was roughly equal to within 40-60% of homo if the furry is negated from the equation entirely. The problem with this theory is that it oversimplified the quantities to the point where the H level of one dick is roughly equal to two fur suits. Eventually it was discovered that furry homo levels are an imaginary value, and thus are calculating using Imaginary numbers, and Complex numbers when combined with normal homo values. This theory has been proven by several respected homoetical physicists, homathematicians, and artists. Today it is widely accepted as fact in most branches of homo mathematics. The unit for measuring furry homo is denoted as FH, and it is an imaginary unit as opposed to the normal H unit which is a real number. If a situation involves both homo and furry, then this becomes a complex number, involving both a homo part H and a furry homo part FH. Zh = 3 + 1FH real = 3, furry = 1FH I = 3 + 1F This means that the required NHPI for the homo level (in this case furry homo) to be acceptable technically is measured in No Furry Homo Per Furry Impact, or NFHPFI for short. Commonly this is abbreviated to the normal NHPI to save precious NH time. NFHPFI min = 3+1F = 4 Trivia * Poontech's Pumkin has been able to achieve a 140+ NHPI in the past, making him suss's current record holder for NHPI. Though in 2015 he suffered serious and permanent NH damage due to a high level homo PAC. * Stud Muffin is unofficially known to hold the lowest NHPI and highest H level in Suss. * There is evidence suggesting that several early civilisations had primitive languages and relational models for dealing with NHPI. * There are many youtube tutorials showing how to maintain an acceptable NHPI, such as this, this, and this. Category:Infomation Category:Good article